


Wanna See You Be Brave

by rosethorngirl



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Puck Angst, alluding to multi partner relationship, choir room antics, happy ending (kinda sorta maybe read and find out)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethorngirl/pseuds/rosethorngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has spent the last eight months, three weeks, four days, six hours and thirty seven minutes with his boyfriend; and does he even get a little serenade from him? How about a little hand holding in the halls? Or even just a hug before a game? No. Nothing. Kurt is as frigid and ice cold as can be; and Puck is done with it. He wants Kurt to take the advice he's spewed at everyone else and stand up and brave for him. Or else he doesn't think he can stand to be in this state of flux any longer. Alludes to eventual Puck/Kurt/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna See You Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all, here be another from me. Don't hurt me. I know I have too many lol. This is going to allude to the possibility of a threeway between Puck/Kurt/Sam. Why? Cuz its awesome sauce. Reviews are love!

Puck was sitting with his arms crossed watching Rachel Berry perform yet another one of her vomit inducing love ballads to her boyfriend with his arms crossed and his arms folded across his chest. He didn't understand why anybody found her continued support of Broadway week after all that delightful. It wasn't interesting, and to him it wasn't even emotional or about her love for Finn. It was her live for herself and making sure everyone in the room knew she was the number star and nobody could touch her. 

Honestly. 

Why did Mr. Schue continue to let her exist? 

Speaking of whom, the man stood up clapping and smiling his slightly constipated smile as she finished. Puck snickered. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the whole underage thing and teacher thing, those two would be perfect for each other.

"Alright, Rachel!" He whooped and turned to the rest of the group for agreement. "What a way to start us off."

Rachel sat down primly, and cut in, "And I feel the need to point out completely impromptu and thoroughly unrehearsed."

Finn grinned over at her.

Puck rolled his eyes. Just fucking kill him and be done with already, so he doesn't have to listen to her voice any longer. 

"I feel the need to point out that impromptu means unrehearsed. Therefore your statement was redundant and unnecessary," Kurt, Puck's boyfriend, says from beside him.

Puck looks over at him with amused and snickers again, bumping his elbow with his own.

Rachel turns around and scowls. "I'm sorry, are we in an English class or Glee Club?"

"Guys," Mr. Schue calls.

"I'm sorry do you speak English? Or Rachelnese? Maybe that's why nobody understands you."

The whole room erupts into laughter. Except for Finn, Rachel, and Mr. Schue.

Well, Finn looks like he's trying not to laugh.

Rachel stands up from her with tears in her eyes and storms out of the room; which leaves Finn sitting in his chair looking like he just lost his favorite set of baseball cards. He looks back to Kurt.

"Great. Thanks for that," he says angrily as he stands. "Now I'm going to be dealing with her moodiness for the rest of the night and probably tomorrow. Did you HAVE to start in? Seriously, sometimes you are just a bitch for no reason at all, and don't think of the consequences for someone else!"

"Hey!" Puck yells after him as Finn storms out of the room in search of his girlfriend. 

Mr. Schue is leaning against the piano, merely watching. It's obvious to Puck that over the years he's learned that when emotions run high the kids don't listen to him anyway so why the fuck should he bother. 

Puck just rolls his eyes and looks back down at his boyfriend who's inspecting his nails as if nothing had transpired. "Kurt, babe, you ok?"

"Fine, Noah. Why wouldn't I be?" He appears genuinely shocked with the question. 

Puck is taken aback for second. 

Sam coughs from the back. "Uh. Cuz Finn calledyou a bitch?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh. Well I am a bitch. Why would I care about that?"

Puck grits his teeth. "Because it wasn't meant as a compliment. It was meant to hurt you. And he's your brother. Hes not meant to say that kind of stuff to you."

Kurt tuts at him and stands picking up his things. "Oh Noah. Trust me, I've been called worse. I can handle one little bitch comment. And it worth it to see that look on Rachels face."

To that Santana cheered. 

"So don't worry about it. See you later tonight. I'm making tofu tetrazzini."

And with all the grace and flourish there was in world he swooped out of the room, leaving Puck standing feeling stupid and confused. 

Sam came to beside him and touched his shoulder. "Come with me to the bleachers, bro. You look like you need to talk."

Puck hung his head, and rubbed his temples. Yeah, maybe he did need to talk. He nodded over and thwy headed out the other set of doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews, kudos, and bookmarks are love! Thank you for reading!


End file.
